Again
by myfanficdiaries
Summary: Bella's been hurt once. But that was long, long ago. It's almost forgotten. Then, she meets Edward and sparks fly. The walls are back up. Will Edward have what it takes to make her believe that it's different this time?


"Alice, can we leave yet? We've been here for hours." I yell desperately. "Oh come on, Bella! We _just_ got here!" says Alice, eyeing the Louis Vuitton handbag hanging in the far corner.

Yeah, right. My dear roommate and best friend decided it'd be a good idea to drag me out of bed in the early morning since _there was a big sale at Macy's. _And of course, since we were already there, we might as well see what the other stores had to offer. Her words, not mine.

Sighing, I walk out of the store and sit myself down on one of the benches. I pull out my phone and start flipping through the apps, hoping to find something to pass time. As the screen lights up, I noticed that I received a text message. It was Alice.

_**Get back in here, I need your help. –A**_

I send back a reply.

_**No, I'm tired. –B **_

She replied instantly.

_**Oh, please! I need you to help me choose! –A**_

Groaning, I start to make my way back to the store when I hit something with a loud _thud. _I look to see that not only I have managed to walk directly into someone, once again, but that I had also knocked their coffee cup on the floor. _Oh shit, Bella Swan, you are such a klutz! _

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I say, not daring to look up.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." said a velvety voice.

Slowly, I look up and I'm met with the most sparkling green eyes, staring down at me, with an amused look. I take a quick moment to take in the man in front of me: messy copper sex hair, eyes twinkling, with a crooked smile wearing what I can only assume to be a very expensive suit. _Wow._

"Ar- Are you sure?" I ask.

He chuckles, obviously amused with my discomfort. "Yes, like I said, don't worry about it. It was just a cup of coffee." He adds, "Although, I'd be honored if you were willing to escort me to get another one. I'm sure we can find a Starbucks here somewhere."

I hesitate. After all, I don't even know this guy. Stranger danger and all. "Uh, I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea. I don't even know you."

He smiles. "Well, I guess I can remedy that. My name is Edward. Edward Masen. I'm 29, a lawyer, born and raised here in Chicago. I just came out of a business lunch and was walking through the mall to get to my parking lot when a pretty brunette walked into me and spilled my coffee on the floor. That about sums it up, I guess."

I blush. He called me pretty. This may be the stupidest thing I might have ever done, but there was something about this guy that I just can't say no to.

"I guess one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt." I say. His face lights up at my reply. "Great. But you have yet to introduce yourself." He grins.

_Oh, right._

"Oh, yeah, um, my name is Bella Swan, I'm 26 years old, I moved here when I turned 20 and I'm a journalist." I stammer.

"Interesting." He says, "Shall we?" He puts his arm out.

"Sure." I reply.

As he leads the way, I send a text to Alice saying that something came up and that I'll explain everything later.

OOOOOOOOO

The Starbucks ended up been just a few stores down. We're both sitting down, facing each other. He breaks the silence.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to say really. I grew up in a small town in Forks with my dad, my mom lives in Jacksonville with my stepdad, I decided I needed to get out and experience something new, so I moved here." I ramble.

"And you say there's nothing to say" He says, giving me his perfect crooked smile.

The conversation is light and easy. Before we know it, it's already been an hour.

"Well, I should get going. My roommate is probably wondering where I am." I say, getting up, noticing how his face falls a bit, but he recovers.

"Right, I should too." He tells me.

We walk out, and he turns to me and says, "Bella, I really had a great time with you today. Maybe I could take you out sometime soon?" He asks hopefully.

"I'd love to." I smile.

"Give me your phone." And I do, he calls himself with it. "There. Now I have yours and you have mine." There's that smile again.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He walks me to my car, I'm secretly grateful Alice and I decided to take separate cars today. I'm leaning against it. He stares at me with this look that I can't distinguish. "Well, I guess I'll see yo-" I didn't get to finish because before I know it, his lips are on mine. They're dominating but needy.

After recovery from my surprise, I reach up and tangle my hands in his hair. He groans softly and I think I may have died a little.

"Open your mouth, baby." He whispers. I moan at the contact of his tongue with mine.

After a few moments, we break apart, both breathless. It was totally fucking worth it. It quiet, besides the breathing. Again, he breaks it first.

"I hope that was...okay. I wanted to do that since I first saw you." He says. I smile at him. "That was more than okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So are you free tomorrow?" He asks, hopeful.

"Eager, are we?" I tease him.

He chuckles. "I just want to see you."

"I'm free." I say.

"Text me your address. I'll pick you up at seven." He grins. He kisses my lips chastely. "Bye. Bella." I get in the car, and slowly drive off. I think over what happened today.

It's crazy, since I just met him, but I can't deny this feeling I get with him. It's been so long since I felt like this. If I ever did. I wasn't thinking. Maybe this is too fast. Too early to feel this way. Too easy to get hurt again. But...maybe it's different this time.

_Fuck. _

* * *

_A/N: So this is the first thing I have ever written here. I've read a lot of fanfic before so I thought it'd be interesting to make my own story. _

_Please comment on what you think, keep in mind though, this is my first time! _


End file.
